Peace Love Hogwarts
by Stacey Lovegood
Summary: This story is about the next generation of kids and their lives. It starts out with Rose, Albus, and Scorpius on the train, but as the story continues more and more characters appear.


Rose walked onto Platform 9 3/4 like she had for the past four years of

her life to say goodbye to her cousins, but it was her turn now. Rose and her

cousin Albus were starting their first year at Hogwarts and were nearly

bouncing off the walls with excitment.

"Mum, i'll be fine." Rose said, not only reassuring her mother, but herself as

well. All of her aunts, uncles, grandparents, and cousins were there, like they

always were. Her mom, Hermione Granger Weasley, was hugging her saying,

"I know you will, but it's still hard to say goodbye, even though it's only for

two months."

When the hug ended, Rose walked over to her father, Ron Weasley, and

immediatly started hugging him as soon as he was in reach, Her dad was the

most important person in the world to Rose. "I love you daddy." she said

while holding back tears, this had been the moment she'd been dreading all

summer, saying goodbye. He kissed her on the forehead and said, "My baby

girl's growing up." The train whistle blew, signaling it was time to go. She let

go of her father and ran with her cousin Albus to the door to board the train,

and looked one last time at her family before her departure.

Rose and Albus weren't the last people on the train, but still all the other

compartments were full, including the one filled with all of their cousins and

siblings. They finally found an empty compartment and took their seats. "So,

are you worried that we might not get into Gryffindor?" Albus asked, breaking

the silence. James, his older brother, always picked on him, saying things like

he might get placed into Slytherin.

"No way." Rose said. "Don't worry, you'll get in." She was looking at her

relflection in the glass. She had her dad's blue eyes, the Weasley red hair, and

the bushiness of her mother's hair. Clipped into her hair was a pink heart; she

was wearing a light pink shirt under a white sweater and had faded jeans on.

Her cousin Albus was wearing a dark blue sweater and jeans. He had his

father's, Harry Potter, untidy black hair and green eyes.

Rose jumped when a boy knocked on the door of the compartment in which

she had been staring at, she looked up and saw that he had pale skin, blonde

hair, and grey eyes. He was wearing his school cloths already, although, he

did not have the colors on because he didn't know what house he would be

on yet. That boy happened to be Scorpius Malfoy, the son of both Rose and

Albus's parents arch enemy when they were in school, Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy." Albus muttered under his breath, clearly not thrilled by his presence.

Before Rose could tell him off he had already let himself in and without

talking or even looking at them, sat down. Rose ignored him and turned to her

cousin. "Care to play a game of Exploding Snap? I'm sure i'll win, but you can

try." She got her cards out and smiled; she knew that she'd win.

"Since when have I ever been defeated?" Albus said playfully. "Yesterday."

Rose said, laughing at him. The two of them played the game for a good

amount of time before they decided to stop. "Best twenty-four out of forty!"

Albus pleaded, clearly the loser, but Rose shook her head. "You had your

chance." she said as she stuffed the cards back into her bag.

"I can't wait for our first flying lesson." Rose said dreamily; flying was her

favorite thing to do. "Not that I don't already know how to." She confidently

said. Albus was about to speak when Scorpius interrupted him. "Bet your

not nearly as good as you think you are." Rose turned to look at him.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" She said annoyed as she crossed her

arms. "You have no idea what I fly like!"

"It doesn't matter," Scorpius said. "You still couldn't beat me." It was

evident in his voice that he was gloating. "Wanna bet?" she said, now

standing. "Anytime, anyplace." he said, and Rose answered "Fine meet

me at the whomping willow tomorrow at dusk." Rose and Scorpius were

now both standing only a foot apart, glaring at eachother. After a few

seconds Rose sat down and talked to Albus about classes and various

other things for the rest of the ride to the school, ignoring Scorpius.


End file.
